Il
is Utau Hoshina's first Guardian Character. Her fellow Guardian Character is El, whom she likes to taunt. Her name is based off of the English title of "Dev''il''".She is born from Utau's desire to be a rock star and attract an audience. Her egg is lace patterned, the lace itself being black while the rest magenta. Voice By: Hiromi Konno and Beatrice Caggiula (Italian Dub) History After El left home and Utau became more attached to X-Dia instead of her, she began to feel lonely. Il joined forces with Amu because Utau found her useless compared to X-Dia. Later on, though, she returned to Utau's side after realizing what she could do to pursue her dreams. Appearance Il has a devil-like appearance. She has dark-purplish hair with horns, a red, batwing shape covering her top part and her bottom. She has a black, devil's tail, and she wears red boots. She also has black bat wings. Personality The devilish Il is a rather wild and mischievous character. She hates it when things are peaceful and orderly because she gets bored during these situations. Il also tends to be rude to people, specifically Yukari Sanjo and El. She also likes rock music. At times, she is serious when dealing with the X-Eggs and the Mystery Eggs. The Shugo Chara! Encyclopedia! describes Il as a person who "loves to tease" but "hates being preached at". Voice Actor *In the anime television series, Il is voiced by Hiromi Konno. Special Powers Like El, ll can Character Transform with Amu without her permission, as well as sense the presence of other Guardian Characters, X-Eggs, X-Characters, and Mystery Eggs. Character Change Utau During Character Change, Utau gains a pair of bat wings and is able to pull out Heart's Eggs from the audience and turns them into X-Eggs. Amu In Chapter 43 of the manga, Amu is seen performing Character Change with a Guardian Character other than one of her own. When she Character Changes with Il, she gets a pair of black bat wings, granting her the ability to fly. Character Transformations Lunatic Charm During Character Transformation, Utau and Il become a powerful and frightening devil: "Lunatic Charm". Outfit: Utau wears a red dress that puffs out at the bottom like an umbrella. It has small black stripes running down it, and at the end of it are crosses, and has bat wings on her back. Utau also has bat wings in her hair, and large red boots. Abilities: Her main attack is "Nightmare Lorelai", an attack that sends out a hurricane of butterflies (manga)/bats (anime), and can also use "Nightmare Trident" as her primary weapon. Amulet Devil During Character Transformation with Amu, they become "Amulet Devil". This Character Transformation has only occurred once. This is also the only lone character transformation by Amu that doesn't have it named after an episode. Outfit: Amu wears an outfit similar to Il's, with a red bat wing bikini. She wears striped socks and black boots. She also wears a black hat with devil wings on them. Abilities: Amulet Devil wields an electric guitar, which she uses for the attack, "Devil's Tune" to send shockwaves of loud rocking music to suppress Dark Jewel's "Shining Black". Memorable Quotes *"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, SHUT UP!" (Episode 20, coming out of her egg). *"El, Utau said not to come back." (Episode 69). *"Now it's my turn!" (Episode 58, while playing a guitar). *"Come on, lemme at 'em! El, switch out!" (Episode 99, before the transformation). Gallery 1a2b52e250392ff103d09bc7de1bd1ac1238872121_full.jpg images (5).jpg 9f87371f66bafa8a2006151040d9ee781238811601_full.jpg|Amulet Devil images (4).jpg 14utauep105.png El and il doki.jpg|Il and El doing Doki intro 25254_110683518953441_110612905627169_153582_8159066_n.jpg|thumb|Il and El in Shugo chara Puchi Puchi See also *Easter Company Category:Guardian Characters